


scattered in the sky, you can go travelling forever.

by vintageroseriver99



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroseriver99/pseuds/vintageroseriver99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and the Doctor go to see Wilfred in the future, and she fulfils a promise she once made. Includes character death:( Reviews and favourites appreciated, just a short piece, nothing too exciting. Kudos and Reviews appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scattered in the sky, you can go travelling forever.

"And you go with him, that wonderful Doctor. You go and see the stars...and then bring a bit of 'em back for your old Gramps."  
That's what he'd said, and now it was time, she knew this day would come eventually and she knew she'd have to face it, now was the right time.

"Doctor, I want to go see my Gramps, on his deathbed, would you mind?" She asked, even though she knew he wouldn't mind.

"Of course, if you're sure you're ready. Do you want to go now then?" He asked, worried that she wasn't prepared for this just yet, but she nodded enthusiastically and smiled at him. "Okay then, allons-y!"  
He started running around the console, pulling different levers, pressing different buttons and saying different things. The TARDIS began to shake, and when it came to a sudden stop and she knew they had arrived, so she made her way slowly to the door, with a gift-wrapped box in her hand. They walked up to her front door and he took a hold of her hand, raising his other one to push the doorbell.  
Sylvia answered it, and her hand covered her mouth in shock, she hugged Donna tightly and pulled her inside. She'd already started talking at a ripping speed, assuming this was just another drop-in visit, as soon as there was a gap Donna interrupted.

"Mum look, it's great to see you and everything and I really want to catch up but...I need to see Gramps first. Is he in his room?" Donna asked, her mother nodded, understanding immediately. Donna quickly walked out of the room, and started up the stairs, leaving the Doctor alone in the front room with Sylvia. She reached the bedroom door and knocked softly, when she heard a quick reply she opened the door and walked in.  
The happiness in Wilf's expression was undeniable, the joy of seeing her again, the relief she had come back to see him one last time. He stretched out his arms to her, and called her over in a weak voice.

"Hey there Gramps, how are you doing, ey?" She leant in for a quick hug and gave him a light peck on the cheek before sitting down on the chair next to the bed in which he was laid. Holding out the small present in her hand and he raised his hand to take it, she placed it in his grasp and smiled, ushering him to open it. When he had discarded the wrapping and pulled the lid off the box, he looked at the contents and frowned confusedly.

"What's this sweet'art?" He picked out the small rock, it was a beautiful purplish colour with flecks of gold in it, still not knowing exactly what it was. She smiled back at him, obviously forgetting their last conversation.

"Last time I saw you, you said I should go and bring back a bit of the stars for you, well not exactly, but near enough. That," She said, nodding toward the small cluster in his hand. "is a rock from a planet called Violamonda, it's 47 billion light years east of here, and the ground is made purely of amethyst but just beneath the surface there are clusters of diamond and gold. If you sold this on Earth, it'd probably fetch you about a billion quid, around about."  
Wilf was crying silently, and he looked mesmerized by the rock in his hands, he was twirling it round, watching it sparkle under the light. "Beautiful." was all he could say, but it was more than enough.  
They spent hours, talking about all the places Donna had been to, all the things she had seen and done. They cried, and reminisced, and smiled and laughed, and both of them felt happy.

"Thank you." Donna said, Wilfred frowned not really knowing what Donna was thanking him for, and on seeing his confusion she smiled. "For telling me all those stories when I was young, for making me believe in aliens and everything else like that. Thank you Gramps for being the stargazer that I love so much."

"No need to thank me for that love, just make sure it's worth it. You're having a good time out there aren't you?" Wilfred asked, already knowing the answer, just wanting to hear her say it again.

"The best Gramps, really it's the best." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and he drifted away quietly.

She was crying silently when she went downstairs, she went straight to the Doctor and pulled him in to a rib-crushing hug, and she didn't let go. Holding her tightly, he looked at Sylvia who was stood in the corner, crying with her face to the wall.

"Come 'ere you." He stated simply and opened his arms to invite her in to the embrace, she came willingly and began sobbing a little more loudly in to the Doctor's shoulder. They stood there for minutes before the  
Doctor pulled gently out of the hug and went to kitchen to boil the kettle for some tea.  
When he returned with tea, he found the two women curled up on the sofa quietly, not speaking or even crying anymore. He sat down in the recliner chair opposite them and as soon as he had placed the mug down on the table, Donna whipped it up and began drinking. She was nearly half way down the cup when she put it back down and looked at her mother, holding her hands out.

"Mum, I want to do something for Gramps - something that you won't like the sound of, but it's what he would have wanted okay?" After receiving a small nod, she continued. "After we've had him cremated I want to take his ashes up - in the TARDIS - and scatter them in space. So he can travel the stars forever, it's the way he would have liked it, don't you think?" Sylvia gave a hesitant nod of agreement and looked up at the Doctor with questioning eyes - Would you mind?  
Of course not. He replied nonverbally, giving her a weak smile before looking over to Donna.  
After Sylvia had left the room, the Doctor joined Donna on the couch, leaving a small distance between them. She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, she didn't seem upset anymore just stressed, like she was trying to figure something - and the Doctor was good at figuring things out.

"What is it Donna? I mean, apart from Wilfred. There's something else, I can tell." Donna huffed, defeated, at this declaration of foreknowledge.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" She should have come up with some witty remark. The Doctor thought, she looked too tired, but she never lost her attitude, not even on the brink of death. "Fine, it's just...I don't think I can leave Mum alone right now, not until after the cremation and everything. Then there's you, I don't want you swanning off saying you'll be back in a couple of days and then leaving me behind, so I feel like I should come with you now but...I can't. I think I need to stay but I know I need to be with you, so what do I do?"

"Donna, you really think I'd leave you behind? I'll admit I don't like the idea of staying on Earth for very long but...if it's what you want and what your mother allows. I could stay here with you, until your ready to leave. I mean, only if you want to come with me again, you don't have to if you don't want to though-" This was the beginning of one of his 'it's your choice' rants, and she smiled at him, silencing him with a finger at his lips and shushing him.

"If you'd do that for me, I'm never letting you out of my sight again spaceboy!" She said, meaning it literally. The Doctor could be there for her when she needed him, the same way she had always been there when he was in need of her.


End file.
